


Flammable Breath

by Romourus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Dialogue Heavy, Dissociation, Drug Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Other, Reality Blends, Regret, Slightly rushed, Trauma, jk it's bittersweet HA I GOTCHA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romourus/pseuds/Romourus
Summary: Our story follows the life of a couple of teenagers (and multiple unstable adults), as they venture in the year 1996 throughout their city and lives, but surely enough, they begin to loose their sense of identity in different ways one could barely comprehend in words. It mostly follows the adventures of Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur, Technoblade, and others.(WARNING, This Fan-Fiction has strong subjects, please read the tags and notes for further information if you don't think this Fan-Fiction is for you. And if you wish to proceed, please do enjoy <:}} )
Kudos: 1





	Flammable Breath

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


End file.
